Dunia yang Sunyi
by Tisa's Flower
Summary: Jaejoong, di tengah perjalanan menuju rumah barunya, masuk ke dalam sebuah terowongan saat orangtuanya tidak memperhatikan, dan terjebak pada sesuatu yang tidak terduga./ Terjemahan dari sebuah one-shot fanfiction "The Quiet World" karya Pikasu, fanfiksi pertama yg saya baca, yg membuat saya menulis fanfiksi tentang YunJae.


Dunia yang Sunyi

Judul Asli: _The Quiet World_

Pengarang: Pikasu

Penerjemah: Hareth (Tisa's Flower)

Pengarang terinspirasi dari: _Spirited Away _karya Hayao Miyazaki, puisi _The Quiet World _oleh Jeffrey McDaniel

Saya tidak mempunyai hak apapun baik _cast _maupun _storyline_, hanya terjemahannya.

* * *

A/N: (Tolong jangan tanya kenapa Hareth nggak _update _FF lain, soalnya masih dalam pencarian inspirasi #_duagh!_)

Pernah dengar Hareth bawa2 judul FF ini di FF Hareth? Jadi begini, waktu buka akun LJ, Hareth ingat kalau dulu banget pernah minta izin (dan sudah DIIZINKAN) ke Pikasu_-san_ untuk menerjemahkan cerita ini dalam Bahasa Indonesia, tapi baru sekarang terlaksana. Ini adalah _one-shot _YunJae yang pertama kali Hareth baca dan yang membuat Hareth tertarik menulis fanfiksi YunJae _couple_ (_my first RPF on my ffcs, FYI_). Tapi maaf kalau terjemahan Hareth merusak keindahan cerita aslinya (susah banget buat menyamakan _feel_ D:) Bisa baca cerita versi aslinya di LJ-nya Pikasu_-san_._ Selamat membaca :)  
_

_Music_: 東方神起 – 時ヲ止メテ (_Toki wo Tomete_)

* * *

_Summary_: Jaejoong, di tengah perjalanan menuju rumah barunya, masuk ke dalam sebuah terowongan saat orangtuanya tidak memperhatikan, dan terjebak pada sesuatu yang tidak terduga.

* * *

Deru kencang angin begitu kasar menerpa kulit Jaejoong, menerpa hatinya. Pindah rumah adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah Jaejoong nikmati. Mereka terlalu sering berpindah. Ya, keluarganya. Di perjalanan, mereka berhenti sejenak pada sebuah padang hijau sekedar menghirup udara segar, dan Jaejoong akan memetik beberapa tangkai _dandelion _dari pinggir jalan, memperhatikannya dengan malas saat mereka melebur satu demi satu, diterbangkan jauh oleh angin. Di dalam benaknya, sebuah perasaan yang aneh muncul. Jaejoong merasa seakan-akan ia tengah bercerai-berai selayaknya _dandelion _tadi, terangkat ke udara dan menari bersama angin. Namun secepat perasaan itu datang, cepat pula perginya. Dan sebentar kemudian, Jaejoong telah kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri yang kini sedang bersandar bosan pada kursi mobil dan berharap ia sedang berada di tempat lain kecuali di sini.

Sejenak kemudian, ketika orangtuanya menggerumit perihal perabotan rumah yang ada di dalam truk, Jaejoong mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menjelajah ke dalam padang, menembus rerumputan panjang yang akan menyembunyikannya dari dunia ini. Dia tidak tahu di mana ia akan berakhir namun kaki Jaejoong membawanya ke arah di mana angin bertiup, dan ketika ia telah lolos dari rimbunan rumput, ia melihat sebuah terowongan. Terowongan yang panjang, sempit, dan hitam pekat yang memberi kesan seakan-akan terowongan tersebut hendak menelannya.

Jaejoong merasakan angin berlarian di ujung jemarinya, namun ia tak mempedulikannya. Ia melangkah maju, masuk ke dalam terowongan tanpa perasaan apapun. Kecuali karena sebuah dorongan yang datang entah dari mana. Tak ada secercah cahaya pun di sana, Jaejoong tidak dapat melihat apapun. Langkah kakinya menggema dengan begitu keras dan nafasnya menggeretakkan tulang-tulangnya terlalu kuat. Meski begitu, ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa kembali sekarang.

Ketika muncul dari dalam terowongan, ia melihat sebuah padang lain. Kecuali bahwa saat itu adalah malam hari dengan bintang-bintang di langit yang bersinar lebih terang dari biasanya. Sebuah perasaan yang sulit disuratkan dengan kata-kata, merayap pada tengkuknya. Dan udara saat itu tercium seperti sebuah... kebebasan. Sekali lagi, ia menjerumuskan tubuhnya pada hamparan rumput di depannya.

Beberapa titik cahaya aneh bertebaran dan mengambang di udara, seperti bintang-bintang yang begitu dekat. Rerumputan melambai dengan lebih anggun dan langkah kakinya entah mengapa terasa lebih ringan. Semua ini perasaan yang belum pernah Jaejoong alami, belum pernah di sepanjang kehidupan normalnya, namun bukan berarti ini hal yang buruk. Muncul secara tiba-tiba dari hamparan rumput tinggi, membuat Jaejoong bertubrukan dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang tinggi, tampan, dan memiliki mata yang bersinar seperti cahaya lilin.

"Ah, maaf!" ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan batinnya mengomel atas keteledorannya. "A-aku tidak melihat ke mana hendak pergi dan ini adalah pertama kalinya aku berada di sini, jadi—"

Mata lelaki itu melebar karena kaget, dan ia menangkap pergelangan tangan kiri Jaejoong, begitu kasar dan mendadak. Membalikkannya, ia menatap lekat pada bagian bawah pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang membeku, dan menahan nafas.

"Manusia," ia berbisik, kemudian melepaskan pergelangan tangan Jaejoong, yang menariknya kembali dengan cepat. Jaejoong hanya mampu bergeming, dan mengurut-urut pergelangan tangannya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—"

Sisa kalimat yang hendak Jaejoong sampaikan hanya bisa tertahan ketika sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya. "Shh," desis orang asing tersebut, yang selanjutnya memeriksa bawah pergelangan tangannya sendiri pada waktu bersamaan.

_57._

"Yunho," ucapnya, merujuk pada dirinya sendiri, melepaskan tangan yang membungkam mulut Jaejoong. '_Namaku Yunho'_. Kemudian ia menunjuk Jaejoong dan memiringkan kepalanya, seolah-olah bertanya, '_Siapa namamu?'_

"Jaejoong," jawab Jaejoong yang saat itu juga hendak membuka mulutnya lagi namun membatalkannya ketika Yunho mengangkat satu jarinya di depan mulut, mengisyaratkan untuk diam. Kemudian ia menunjuk sebuah kota di belakang mereka, lentera-lentera berbaris di tepian jalan seperti jiwa-jiwa mungil. "Para arwah," ujarnya, kemudian menunjuk dirinya sekali lagi. "Kau tidak seharusnya ada di sini."

"Tapi aku hanya—hanya berjalan di dalam terowongan dan—" Jaejoong memprotes, jantungnya berdebar dalam kepanikan dan kakinya gemetar dalam kegugupan.

"Shh..." Yunho mendesis lagi, lebih keras. Ia menunjukkan bawah pergelangan tangan kirinya dan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Mengangkat lengannya ke udara, Jaejoong mengamati dengan teliti ada apa di pergelangan tangan bagian bawahnya, dan mengerutkan dahi ketika menemukan goresan tinta hitam berada di sana, meninggalkan sebuah tanda berbentuk angka berwarna kelam.

_20._

"Apa maksud semua ini—" tanya Jaejoong gusar, namun perkataannya kembali diinterupsi.

"167 kata perhari," Yunho menjelaskan. "Jika kau melampauinya, kau tidak akan pernah kembali."

"Oh," Jaejoong berpikir. _Oh._ Dia tidak pernah bisa menjaga mulutnya dengan baik untuk diam. Tapi ia masih memiliki dua puluh kata tersisa, sampai matahari muncul kembali. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Ia bertanya, merasa begitu lemah dan takut. Nomor di pergelangan tangannya memudar, dan muncul lagi dalam angka berbeda.

_9._

Ia harus berhati-hati mulai sekarang.

Yunho menarik lengan baju Jaejoong, dan menuntunnya ke kota, berhati-hati akan tatapan-tatapan yang mencurigakan nantinya. Karena Jaejoong berbeda. Manusia memang selalu berbeda.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya seorang manusia datang menjelajah dan terjebak di sana, namun itu sudah waktu yang sangat lama semenjak manusia terakhir datang.

Yunho menghela nafas.

Di sepanjang jalan, mata Jaejoong menangkap satu makhluk berbentuk gumpalan besar, tembus pandang, sebuah topeng di wajahnya yang membentuk sebuah raut masam. Dan laki-laki lain, wajahnya berbentuk seperti lobak putih, tubuhnya berwarna kuning lembut. Selanjutnya, seekor burung dengan sayap berbentuk layaknya daun kelapa. Ia berbicara dengan lirik yang sulit Jaejoong tangkap. Bangunan-bangunan di kota itu semua terbuat dari kayu, namun bersinar seperti gelembung sabun yang memantulkan cahaya fajar, dan gelembung-gelembung sabun itu akan pecah di atas tanah, seakan-akan tak lagi berakar pada bumi. Seperti makhluk-makhluk di kota ini.

Yunho membawanya pada sebuah gedung yang terletak di sudut jalan, di samping sebuah gedung yang berbentuk seperti teko. Di dalamnya lazim, tak berbeda dari rumah-rumah yang pernah Jaejoong singgahi, dan Yunho menuntunnya ke tempat tidur, sebelum mempersilahkannya untuk istirahat.

"Tidurlah," ucap Yunho lembut. "Bicara lagi, esok."

Jaejoong menatapnya sejenak, sebelum mengangguk dalam keragu-raguan, hanya menerawang ketika lampu dimatikan dan apa yang bisa ia rasakan saat itu adalah air mata serta rasa takut yang melukai kulitnya, seperti tanaman anggur yang menolak untuk menyingkir.

* * *

_167._

Pagi datang dan Jaejoong terbangun dari mimpi anehnya tentang terbang mengitari _dandelion _dan berubah wujud menjadi seorang laki-laki tembus pandang dengan topeng di wajahnya. Ia menghela nafas lega ketika mendapati sosok Yunho, dan tersenyum lembut. "Pagi," gumamnya. Meski tadinya Yunho hanya menatapnya datar seolah memberitahukan '_Jangan buang percuma kata-katamu'_, ia pun hanya mendengus dalam ketidakberdayaan dan balik tersenyum. "Pagi," jawabnya, dan Jaejoong bersumpah bahwa senyum Yunho adalah yang paling cerah yang pernah ia lihat.

"Berbicara pada Yang Mulia (penguasa tempat ini)," Yunho memulai sambil menyesap tehnya, meskipun teh tersebut tidak seperti teh pada umumnya—ia bersinar dan berseri di bawah cahaya matahari. Jaejoong mengangkat cangkir tehnya ke mulut, meneguk, dan mendesah dengan puas. "Kamis beliau akan membawamu pulang."

Jaejoong mengedipkan mata. Perlu beberapa saat baginya untuk terbiasa dengan kalimat yang terpotong-potong, demi menghemat kata yang mereka miliki. Pada akhirnya ia pun mengangguk. '_Kamis'_, dia pikir. Lima hari dari sekarang dan ia akan kembali.

"Sekarang apa?" Jaejoong bertanya, penasaran.

Yunho _nyengir_, dan menyodorkan tangannya pada Jaejoong, yang kemudian menggenggamnya dengan senang hati. Jaejoong pun dibawanya ke bangunan yang berbentuk seperti teko, dan ia takjub tatkala mengetahui bahwa bangunan tersebut adalah kafe di mana Yunho bekerja. "Jangan berkeliaran," Yunho mewanti-wanti, mendudukkan Jaejoong pada sebuah kursi terasingkan di sudut ruangan. "Banyak orang yang menakutkan di sini." Dan Jaejoong hanya mampu menelan ludah, sebelum ia mengangguk. Hal terakhir yang ia inginkan hanyalah mati dan benar-benar diperuntukkan di sini.

Memperhatikan Yunho ketika sedang bekerja membuat Jaejoong memahami banyak hal. Seperti contohnya... bahwa kehidupan setelah kematian tidaklah sebegitu penting, maupun berbeda dari kehidupan di Bumi. Atau bagaimana setiap orang hanya mengenakan gerak tubuh serta ekspresi wajah untuk berkomunikasi, dan meski begitu, mata mereka pun tersenyum memahami dalam diam. Dan bagaimana arwah itu berbeda darinya, dari manusia. Jaejoong menangkap pandang sebuah gumpalan tembus pandang lain, kali ini mengenakan topeng dengan gurat air mata di pipinya. Juga seorang manusia mirip-malaikat, sayap kebesaran yang membentang dengan bulu-bulu putih suci seperti merpati.

"Berbeda?" tanya Jaejoong ketika Yunho sedang istirahat. Perlahan-lahan ia menangkap bagaimana cara menyampaikan perasaannya dengan kata-kata yang minim. Dia menunjuk ke arah para pelanggan.

"Bagaimana ketika mereka masih menjadi manusia," Yunho menjelaskan. "Bagaimana mereka sekarang." Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Jaejoong dengar diucapkan oleh Yunho.

Lucunya, ia benar-benar bisa menangkap apa yang Yunho coba untuk katakan, dan matanya pun berbinar dalam keheranan. Arwah tembus pandang bisa berarti keinginan abadi untuk menghilang dari dunia, terka Jaejoong. Malaikat bersayap dapat berarti suatu ke-_innocent_-an. Kemudian air mata—

Dia membeku.

Kematian tidak berbicara sepenuhnya tentang kebebasan. Juga tidak sepenuhnya bicara tentang kebahagiaan.

* * *

Acapkali Yunho bekerja, Jaejoong selalu mencoba sebisanya untuk mencuri dengar setiap pembicaraan—yang tentu saja jarang sekali terjadi—di sana. Cukup mengejutkan, karena tidak banyak topik yang bisa dibahas—kecuali tentang kehidupan sebelum kematian, cinta dan perasaan-perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Mereka berkata, ketika kau mati maka kau akan kehilangan ingatanmu. Mereka juga berkata bahwa cinta akan tetap abadi.

Jaejoong mengira-ngira berapa banyak kata yang biasanya digunakan para arwah setiap harinya.

Dia juga menyadari sejak awal, bagaimana Yunho berjalan dengan keanggunan alami dalam setiap langkahnya dan bagaimana pancaran matanya lebih berkilau terang dibandingkan orang lain. Seolah-olah hanya mata Yunho yang bersinar, seolah-olah arwah lainnya telah kehilangan jiwa mereka dengan hanya meninggalkan sebuah lubang yang dalam tanpa dasar sebagai pengganti.

Ini sedikit aneh, namun tak ayal mampu membuat pipi Jaejoong sedikit merona.

* * *

"Apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini?" Jaejoong bertanya, ketika malam telah tiba dan mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Yunho. "Tidak berbicara."

Yunho hanya diam, seakan-akan sedang sibuk memikirkan sesuatu. Hanya ketika mereka sudah menempatkan diri di tempat tidur Yunho berbicara, berbisik tepat di telinga Jaejoong, membuatnya bergidik.

"Dalam kesunyian, kau akan mendengar perasaan orang lain dengan lebih baik."

Meski begitu, semua yang bisa Jaejoong dengar hanyalah detak jantungnya, begitu keras dan bergemuruh, seperti cinta yang menghampiri dalam bentuk gempa bumi, meretakkan tulang-tulangnya.

Malam itu ia bermimpi tentang senyuman Yunho.

* * *

Mengabaikan peringatan-peringatan Yunho, Jaejoong mencoba untuk membentuk sebuah pertemanan kecil dengan beberapa pelanggan kafe dalam dua hari terakhir, hanya dengan beberapa kata yang mereka ucapkan.

Makhluk gumpalan tembus pandang dengan topeng yang bergambar air mata ternyata tidak begitu menakutkan dibandingkan saat pertama kali Jaejoong melihatnya. Namanya Junsu dan burung dengan sayap seperti daun kelapa adalah teman baiknya. Mereka tidak ingat pernah mati, namun mereka ingat jika menyanyi adalah kecintaan mereka, jadi mereka menghabiskan waktu setiap hari dalam melodi dan harmoni.

Laki-laki yang menyerupai-lobak adalah Yoochun, dan dia mengungkapkan segala perasaannya lewat catatan musik di kertas. Terkadang Jaejoong mengira-ngira mengapa orang-orang tidak menulis saja daripada berbicara, namun Yunho menjelaskan padanya bahwa tidak seorang pun ingat bagaimana caranya menulis.

Dan Jaejoong bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa Yunho bisa.

Kadang-kadang di tengah pembicaraan dengan Junsu atau Yoochun, Yunho akan me_nimbrung_ dan menawarkan pada jaejoong secangkir kopi, atau segelas es teh hijau. Kadang-kadang ia hanya mencerocos, tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa yang hanya bisa memberikan tatapan penuh peringatan akan batasan kata yang harus digunakan, namun hal-hal konyol yang ia katakan hanya membuat Jaejoong merona merah dan tertawa geli.

Seakan-akan Yunho sedang cemburu.

Dan seakan-akan Jaejoong sedang menikmatinya.

* * *

Pada Selasa, Jaejoong nyaris berbicara melebihi batas dikarenakan perasaannya yang sedang berseteru. Ini baru berlangsung beberapa hari, dan sudah pasti bukan waktu yang lama bagi Jaejoong untuk bisa jatuh cinta. Namun Yunho sangat baik, sangat menyenangkan, sangat bebas dan juga... tampan—membuat Jaejoong seperti tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia mengutarakan hal ini pada Yunho, karena Jaejoong bukanlah tipe orang yang selalu memendam perasaan. Ia selalu berbicara apa adanya dengan begitu saja karena _impulse_—dorongan, selalu menguasai hidupnya. "Bagaimana jika aku berkata bahwa aku menyukai caramu tersenyum dan aku menyukai saat kau menggenggam tanganku dengan begitu lembut—dan aku menyukai matamu yang bersinar dan aku—aku..." Jaejoong tergagap, ekspresinya pada Yunho nampak ketakutan namun penuh harap. Wajah Yunho tak dapat dibaca.

"Aku—" Dia ragu-ragu. Yunho menghela nafas berat, memeriksa pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan menahan nafas.

_0._

"Jangan!" seru Yunho, begitu kuat dan penuh kepanikan. Ia menunjuk pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dengan ekspresi horor tercetak jelas di wajahnya. "Jangan."

Dia menutup kedua matanya, seolah lelah akan pernyataan Jaejoong, dan mereka pergi tidur setelahnya. Jaejoong mengabaikan perasaan sakit di dadanya, dan juga nafas Yunho yang berat. Ia mencoba mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia bukanlah satu-satunya yang terjangkit oleh pengakuannya.

* * *

Pagi datang dan rasa canggung merebak di antara mereka berdua, Jaejoong sedikit terlalu pendiam dan Yunho menjadi lebih mudah kaget dibanding biasanya. Saat mereka menuju ke kafe, sekeras mungkin Jaejoong mencoba untuk menghibur diri dengan memikirkan bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhir sebelum ia bisa kembali ke rumah.

Tetapi kemudian ia disambut oleh cicitan Junsu dan tatapan senang dari Yoochun, dan kembali mengira-ngira apakah rumah adalah tempat yang benar-benar ia inginkan untuk pergi.

Ia mencoba untuk fokus pada _humming_-an rendah suara Junsu dan catatan musik Yoochun, namun entah bagaimana mata Jaejoong selalu kembali ke arah Yunho. Senyuman Yunho dan mata Yunho dan segala sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti kehabisan nafas.

Ketika kafe tutup Yoochun meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan catatan musik yang belum selesai dan melodi yang Junsu nyanyikan terperangkap di kepalanya. Yunho berjalan ke arahnya, dan mengedipkan mata pada partitur yang ditinggalkan Yoochun.

"Sudah lama semenjak terakhir kali aku bermain piano," ucapnya, kata-kata pertama yang dikeluarkan olehnya hari itu.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku juga menyukai piano," dia berucap, kemudian berhenti. "Tunggu—bagaimana kau bisa ingat?"

Yunho hany tercenung, dan bergeming. Dia menarik kembali tatapannya dari Jaejoong dan menempatkan dirinya pada kursi di sampingnya. "Aku—

—aku juga masuk ke dalam terowongan itu," pada akhirnya Yunho berbisik, begitu lembut, dan sunyi akan penyesalan yang tak terucapkan.

"Terkadang aku membayangkan bagaimana hidupku akan terus berlanjut—" ia meneruskan. "—jika aku tidak masuk ke dalam terowongan itu."

Jaejoong membisu mendengarnya, hatinya dipenuhi kesedihan yang sulit dijelaskan untuk laki-laki yang ada di sebelahnya itu. Ia menyadari sekarang, alasan mengapa mata Yunho berbeda dari yang lainnya dan mengapa ia bisa tahu dengan pasti bahwa Jaejoong adalah manusia dan apa yang telah dia lakukan. Namun kemudian ia menyadari hal lain, bahwa Yunho masih sangat muda dan mungkin saja memiliki masa depan yang cerah de depan sana.

"Apa kau bahagia sekarang?" Jaejoong bertanya, sedikit takut akan jawabannya.

Yunho tersenyum, menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan-akan sedang menyingkirkan keragu-raguannya, dan menatap Jaejoong kembali, dengan mata bersinar terang yang membuat Jaejoong jatuh cinta untuk kesekiankalinya. "Aku sebenarnya akan menjadi seorang _dancer_," terangnya.

"Tapi ya," dia mengeluarkan sebuah cengiran. "Aku bahagia."

Hanya itu yang dibutuhkan untuk hidup—atau mati, iya kan?

Kebahagiaan.

* * *

Ketika Jaejoong pergi tidur malam itu, ia mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan bagaimana malam terakhirnya di tempat ini dan bagaimana ia tidak akan pernah lagi melihat senyuman Yunho. Kemudian, ketika cahaya mulai meredup, Jaejoong menangkap pandangan mata Yunho, dan sekilas ia berani bersumpah bahwa ia melihat sedikit penyesalan, kerinduan, dan terlalu banyak cinta di sana.

Itu membuatnya kembali berpikir tentang kepulangannya esok.

Dan juga membuatnya memikirkan tentang ide untuk tetap menetap di sini.

* * *

Pada hari terakhir sebelum pertemuan yang telah dijadwalkan, Yunho membawa Jaejoong berjalan-jalan di kota. Mereka akan berada di padang pada siang hari, dan nampaknya setelah itu Jaejoong akan naik kereta yang melewati terowongan untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Mereka berjalan mengitari kota dalam kebisuan, namun terasa begitu nyaman. Mereka bertemu dengan Junsu dan Yoochun di tengah jalan, dan Jaejoong menyapa mereka dengan pelukan yang erat, meskipun itu lebih terkesan seperti pelukan perpisahan. Ada air menumpuk di mata Jaejoong ketika ia melepaskan pelukannya dan ia tidak percaya bahwa ikatan emosional yang ia buat dengan singkat sungguh sangat kuat. Sesuatu dalam dirinya, ia menyadari. Bagaimana ia bisa masuk begitu saja ke dalam sesuatu terlalu cepat dan menempel pada seseorang terlalu erat sehingga terkadang ia tidak bisa menghindar meski membuat suatu kesalahan.

Yunho mengajaknya ke taman, di mana bunga-bunga berlimpah-ruah dan sangat berbeda dengan yang ada di Bumi. Di sini, bunga-bunga tidak pernah layu dan pohon-pohon akan selamanya hijau. Udaranya lebih segar dan meskipun di sini adalah dunia kematian, ada lebih banyak kehidupan di sini. Lebih banyak dari yang pernah Jaejoong rasakan.

"Aku akan merindukan ini semua," Jaejoong pada akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya, dan itu membuat Yunho merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Yunho tersenyum, sedikit dipaksakan, dan mengangkat bahu.

"Kau akan lebih merindukan rumahmu," adalah jawaban yang ia terima. Dan Jaejoong berhenti sejenak. Apa ia akan merindukan rumah?

"Aku akan merindukanmu," Jaejoong melanjutkan. Ekspresi Yunho tak berubah, dan ia bermain bersama _dandelion_, memperhatikan bunga putih itu dibawa pergi oleh angin. Kemudian ia menatap Jaejoong, begitu tiba-tiba, dan untuk beberapa saat mereka berada pada jarak yang sangat dekat hingga Jaejoong dapat menghitung bulu mata Yunho dan dia dapat merasakan nafas Yunho menelusuri pipinya. Bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan ketika Yunho memilih mundur, rona merah di wajah dan pandangan beralih pada burung yang jauh mengangkasa di lazuardi, menolak bersemuka dengan Jaejoong.

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu," ucap Yunho, sebentar kemudian, ketika mereka beranjak untuk pergi ke stasiun.

"Aku pasti merindukanmu."

* * *

Cahaya di stasiun begitu redup, namun mata Yunho bersinar lebih terang dari biasanya.

"Matamu juga bersinar," Yunho berbisik padanya, ketika mereka tengah menunggu siang menghilang, dan Jaejoong menoleh untuk menatapnya, sepasang mata melebar dalam keheranan.

Sebuah telapak tangan terjulur dan bersandar pada pipi Jaejoong, dan Yunho membiarkannya berlama-lama di sana, seakan berada dalam kerinduan. Bel berdentang dua belas kali dan sebentar kemudian kereta pun datang, dengan suaranya yang bising dan bergemuruh.

"Jaga dirimu," Jaejoong berpesan, dan tidak—ia tidak bisa menangis sekarang. Dia sudah tidak menangis lagi sejak waktu yang lama.

Yunho mengangguk, dan kemudian menangkap tangan Jaejoong. "Tunggu—" ia berseru.

"Bagaimana jika aku berkata bahwa aku menyukai bagaimana matamu berkerlip dan bagaimana kau tersenyum sepenuh hati—bahwa aku menyukai bagaimana kau dengan mudahnya berteman dengan orang lain dan bagaimana kau terlihat begitu damai ketika kau tertidur dan—" Yunho menceracau, terkesan seakan-akan ia telah lama menyimpan semua kata-kata itu untuk hari ini.

"Bagaimana jika aku berkata bahwa aku mencintaimu?" Yunho bertanya, ragu-ragu.

Peluit kereta menderum dan Jaejoong tinggal selangkah lagi menuju keberangkatan. Dia memikirkan tentang bagaimana kehidupannya di Bumi di mana ia tidak pernah benar-benar bahagia, kemudian ia memikirkan Yunho dan senyumannya yang selalu ramah serta bersahabat, ia memikirkan tentang cinta dan dia memikirkan Junsu serta Yoochun dan segala sesuatu yang terlalu menakjubkan dan terlalu berbeda dari kehidupannya sebagai manusia, di mana kebencian menggerogoti hatinya dan semua orang selalu memberi luka pada kehidupannya.

Jaejoong membalik pergelangan tangan kirinya, dan tersenyum.

_0._

Entah bagaimana, terowongan itu tak lagi terlihat kelam, dan Jaejoong tengah merasakan bagaimana dirinya berfantasi menjadi _dandelion _sekarang, diterbangkan jauh membumbung ke angkasa oleh angin. Ia mengangkat kakinya, dan membiarkannya berlama-lama di pertengahan jalan, di antara peron dan gerbong kereta, kemudian ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho, sedikit ketakutan dan raut penuh kewaspadaan.

_Kebahagiaan_, Jaejoong pikir. Sungguh ironis bahwa ia, yang begitu senang berbicara, menemukan kebahagiaan di dalam kesunyian.

Dan ia tidak akan membiarkannya lepas begitu saja.

* * *

"Aku juga mencintaimu."


End file.
